Who Will Be There To Take My Place
by BonesBird
Summary: After what happened in New York he wanted her to know how he felt.  Set just after Mayhem 4x01


**Title: Who Will Be There To Take My Place  
****Summary: After what happened in New York he wanted her to know how he felt. (Set just after Mayhem 4x01)  
****Lyrics: Wherever You Will Go - The Calling**

**Another sleepless night. I'm actually writing this so I can ignore all the fangirling over the Golden Globes. I hate awards shows. So pointless. Written for fellow GG-ignoree klcm. This is totally a scene that should have been in the episode. Just saying. All emotion, so few words.**

_**

* * *

So lately been wondering  
**__**Who will be there to take my place  
**__**When I'm gone you'll need love  
**__**To light the shadows on your face**_

There were only so many stupid things you could do on one case. He was fairly sure he'd used up his idiot quotient over the course of this case. Running into a bomb zone, following a terrorist onto a tube train, and out onto the tracks. Running to find an ambulance and driving it to safety, barely getting out in time before the explosion. But most idiotic of all, he had made his girl mad at him.

_**If a great wave shall fall  
**__**Fall upon us all  
**__**Then between the sand and stone  
**__**Could you make it on your own**_

Now he had to face that, he had to convince her that he wasn't going to be that stupid again. Though they both knew whenever he promised that he wasn't being truthful. He probably would be that stupid. But he couldn't leave her, and he couldn't let her stay mad. He needed to tell her now that he was madly in love wither her. Tell her he was never going to leave her.

_**And maybe I'll find out  
**__**A way to make it back someday  
**__**To watch you, to guide you  
**__**Through the darkest of your days**_

Life was too short for him to not tell her. To leave what they had undeveloped. His job didn't give him much chance to be picky about his times. He should have told her years ago that he was crazy for her. But how would she have believed him. He wanted to spend every day with her, and now was when he needed to start telling her.

_**If a great wave shall fall  
**__**Fall upon us all  
**__**Then I hope there's someone out there  
**__**Who can bring me back to you**_

He found her crying in her hotel room. He knew he was the cause of it. He walked in and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her against his chest and smoothing her hair with his other hand. Letting her sob against his chest. He hated to see her so upset, so afraid, and know he was the cause. He whispered to her. Telling her he was fine.

_**Run away with my heart  
**__**Run away with my hope  
**__**Run away with my love**_

"For a minute Derek, I thought you were dead" she whispered when she had calmed enough to talk. She gripped his shirt tighter, not seeming able to completely believe that he was there, he was still holding her. Still there to tell her everything. "I thought you wouldn't be coming back to me". She finally stopped crying long enough for her to pull away slightly.

_**I know now just quite how  
**__**My life and love might still go on  
**__**In your heart, in your mind  
**__**I'll stay with you for all of time**_

"I'll always come back to you" He whispered, looking into her eyes and gently wiping his thumbs below her eyes, wiping the tears away. "No matter how bad things get, I'll come back. To you" he emphasised the last two words. "To you baby girl. I love you" he murmured, pulling her back to him, before leaning down to place a first gentle kiss on her lips.

_**If I could, then I would  
**__**I'll go wherever you will go  
**__**Way up high, or down low  
**__**I'll go wherever you will go**_

"I love you too" she whispered as they broke apart. He could see the tears reforming in her eyes, he wiped them away before kissing her again. He held her close against him until it was time for them to leave. But he promised her once again. He'd always be back to her, and he could tell, she'd always return to him. Nobody could take their place.

_**If I could turn back time  
**__**I'll go wherever you will go  
**__**If I could make you mine  
**__**I'll go wherever you will go**_


End file.
